


A Skeleton and a Ragdoll

by LogicallyLostinLife



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLostinLife/pseuds/LogicallyLostinLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a story of a dream, that I have most days in class. A few weeks ago I was lucky enough to attend my first convention, Kansas City Comic Con. Friday was fun, Saturday, I met someone. I was dressed as Sally, and just happened to bump into a young man dressed as Jack Skellington. I chose the locations in this short story based on our time spent together on Sunday, we werent Jack and Sally anymore, he was Castiel, and I was in fandomy clothes. But a bunch of people who wanted his picture wanted me in it too... Guess I looked like some sort of character, who knows. Alrightie, heres a cute little story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skeleton and a Ragdoll

Opening my eyes, I couldnt believe what I saw. All the lights and sounds that took me back to a place that I seemed to have left both yesterday and years ago. I raised my hand, and saw that tan skin was replaced by blue fabric, held together by thin, shimmering black stitches. After examining my arms and legs, I found the color and pattern continued all over my body. Further investigation revealed a true patchwork dress. and my ankles shrouded by rings of rumpled socks, striped black and white, my feet incased in a delicate, yet firm black heel. Its a dream.. I realized, everything was so perfect, I was right back to the place I had been thinking of nonstop for two weeks, longing to go back to something I was hesitant to attend.  
If this is a dream...I thought, And its mine, then its mine to control… I closed my eyes, and shut out the happy voices and sounds of shutters as a cosplayer stunnned a new group that hadnt seen them yet. Please.. I thought as I turned from the booths and headed to the skybridge, Let me be right… I rushed through the doors to the suspended hallway encased with windows and was stopped short in my tracks, yanked backwards, I turned to snap at whomever had grabbed me and sighed. I picked up my forearm from the ground, and pulling a needle and thread from behind my ear, stitched it as neatly as I could without spending too much time, back in place.  
I hurried down the hallway, took two turns, and stopped again, this time smiling, yet scared. Before me, facing a window that looked out on an abandoned parking building, was an individual with a striped suit, a dramatically flared and drastically uneven collar that could easily be seen from behind them. Atop a white neck, a faint black line, topped with straight white hair to complete the image.  
“Jack” I whispered, before I could change my words, or curse myself for saying such a thing, the suited man turned on his left heel and smiled, a silly, happy skeletal smile before answering,  
“Sally”  
i smiled like a fool, and ran the last steps to him and held him close, as I felt his thin, strong arms encase me once more. “I’ve missed this” I mutter against his shoulder.  
“You dont have to anymore” He answered, his voice telling me full well his smile had not yet left his face. “And its Devon”  
I giggled, burying my face against him” Nope, its Jack, youre wearing the suit.”  
He shrugged settling into a seated postion and drawing me closer “Its your dream, whatever you’d like”  
“I never want it to end.”  
“Then it never will”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like to read more of my work, leave a comment and I will start posting some of my longer works Ive spent more time on!


End file.
